Love You More
by Taeng
Summary: Valentine's Day/ White Day fic. Act I: Kotoha surprises Chiaki with chocolate for Valentine's Day. Act II: Chiaki visits Kotoha in Kyoto with a surprise gift for White Day. Chiaki/Kotoha Hints of Mako and...
1. Act I: Chocolate Love

_**A/N:**_ Okay so today is Valentine's Day, and I have written a two-shot story (the second part will be up 14th March on White Day). Now I know Crystal Blue Montana has already written a Chiaki/Kotoha one - which this is - but this is my own version, which, luckily, is different to hers.

A couple of things you need to know:

1) this takes place after 'Complete' & 'Umbrella Rain', so they are a couple.

2) Valentine's Day is celebrated in Japan by women giving chocolate, while on White Day (March 14th), those who recieved chocolate give a gift in return

3) Honmei-choco (true feeling chocolate) is (usually) handmade chocolate that a girl will give to someone she has romantic feelings for, such as husband, boyfriend, etc. Giri-choco (obligation chocolate) is store brought and given to people such as work collegues.

4) Mochi is a type of Japanese Rice cake

Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It belongs to Toei.

_**Love You More**_

_**Act I:** Chocolate Love_

Kotoha stared at the recipe book, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. She looked over at Mako, who was helping her.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," Mako replied. "You want to impress him, don't you? Honmei-choco is more complicated to make."

"But why do I have to make Honmei-choco?"

Mako sighed; she forgot that Kotoha didn't know much about these sorts of things. "Honmei-choco is what you give to someone you love and since the two of you are dating..."

"Oh." She couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway," Mako continued, "how are things going between the two of you?"

As they cooked, Kotoha filled her in on everything that had happened whist she had been away. Currently, Mako was visiting from Hawaii for a couple of days and was staying with Kotoha and her sister. The following day they would be travelling to Tokyo and visit Takeru, Ryunosuke and Chiaki. Kotoha was feeling nervously excited about seeing Chiaki again and she really wanted the chocolate to come out perfectly.

"I can't believe how expensive this chocolate was," she said to Mako.

"Honmei-choco has to be made with the best," she replied, stirring the bowl.

"I guess," Kotoha replied, looking back at the book.

"And anyway," Mako asked, "do you really need two different colour cherries?" She pointed at the red and green cherries that Kotoha was now dipping in the chocolate.

"No, but I saw the green ones right after I'd brought the red ones," Kotoha replied, "and since Chiaki has the colour green, I thought it would fit."

Mako sighed as she set about making the mochi. As she and Kotoha continued to make the chocolates, she wondered when she would have the opportunity to make some honmei-choco. She had thought about making giri-choco for Takeru and Ryunosuke and even some honmei-choco for someone in particular, but decided against it, since she didn't want to risk revealing her feelings only to have them rejected.

Once they had finished making the chocolates, Kotoha placed them carefully in a simple pale yellow box. She placed the lid on, tying it up with a piece of darker yellow ribbon.

"Are you sure he's going to like them?" she asked once again, putting the box in the fridge. "I mean, they don't look too childish, do they?"

Mako shook her head, knowing that she was referring to the hearts they had placed on top. "No," she said. She placed a flour covered hand on her friend's cheek. "You need to stop worrying."

Kotoha nodded and smiled.

XxX

The following day found Mako and Kotoha on a bullet train bound for Tokyo. The closer they got to their destination, the more agitated and excited Kotoha became. She kept bouncing in her seat, looking at her watch continuously and looking out of the window, watching the scenery speed by, trying to see where they were.

"Kotoha," Mako scolded, grabbing her friend's arm, forcing her to sit in her seat, "will you calm down."

"I'm sorry," Kotoha said, bowing awkwardly to Mako. "I'm just so excited."

"I know you are, but, please, just calm down."

Kotoha sat back in her seat, but continued to stare out of the window. After a few moments, she started tapping her fingers on the window still and Mako groaned. She hadn't seen her friend this excited before and she knew that Chiaki was the reason why. She wondered if this was what it was like to be in love, to be so happy. She sighed and leaned back into her seat. She hoped she'd be able to feel that way about someone soon.

"Arriving at Tokyo station," a mechanical voice said, informing the passengers of their location.

"Kotoha, come one, we're here," Mako said, poking her friend in the arm. For the last hour Kotoha had been quiet, staring out of the window, her excitement seemly disappearing.

"Oh." Kotoha stood up and grabbed her belongings before following Mako off of the train.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked as they exited the station and walked along the busy street. "You're very quiet now we're actually here."

"I'm just nervous, I guess," Kotoha replied. "What if he didn't miss me? What if he doesn't like the chocolates? What if-"

"What if he did miss you?" Mako interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I shouldn't worry, Kotoha. He's been crazy about you for absolutely ages. He's not going to forget you so easily and don't worry about the chocolates, he'll love them." She smiled.

"You're right," Kotoha said, smiling back.

"Where are we going anyway? Back to the mansion?" Mako asked, but Kotoha shook her head.

"Last time he visited me, he surprised me. I want to do the same."

"So, where are we going?"

"To the university." She looked at her watch. "His last class should be finishing soon. If we hurry then we'll be able to catch him before he heads to the mansion."

They stood at a bus stop and waited until a bus bound for the university appeared. They stepped on to it and paid before finding seats.

"Are you sure he'll like the chocolates?" Kotoha asked again. "Maybe I should have brought them rather than made them."

Mako shook her head. "It's better that you made them," she replied. "It shows that you care and that you took the time to make them."

The bus then pulled up at the university and the two girls disembarked. Kotoha gasped at the sight of so many people entering and exiting the campus.

"How am I supposed to find him?"

"Can't you call him?"

"No, it won't be a surprise then."

"Do you know where his class is?"

"No, but, but I could ask." Kotoha went up to the closest person. "Excuse me," she said, "could you tell me where the music block is?" The man looked at her before snorting and walking away. She stared after him before diving into the crowd, asking as many different people as she could but their either didn't hear her or they ignored her. She soon lost sight of Mako and groaned at her decision to look for him this way. Someone bustled past her, knocking her and she collided with another person, making them drop their books. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She bent down to help them pick the books up. The boy turned and put his books in his bag. They then stood up at the same time. She raised her head to apologise once more, but instead she let out a gasp. "Chiaki!"

"Kotoha?" Chiaki said in surprise as she threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you." She looked up at him, smiling.

"Well, I'm surprised." He smiled back as she leaned up and kissed him.

Once they had pulled away, she took a small step back before removing her backpack and taking out a small box. "Happy Valentine's day," she said, blushing as she nervously held the box out for him.

"Kotoha." He took the box from her, loosened the ribbon and took the lid off. He stared at the chocolates for a moment before looking back up at her. "Thank you," he replied, smiling.

"They're honmei-choco," she then blurted. "I made them myself. I hope you like them."

"Of course I will," he said, giving her a gentle kiss. "Come with me," he said once they had broken apart, moving away from her, taking her hand in his as he did so. He led her over to a bench where two people she recognised where sat.

"Hey, Chiaki, where you been?"

"Yeah, and who is this?" the other guy asked seeing Kotoha.

"Oh, guys this is my girlfriend, Kotoha. Kotoha this is Masato and Kouji," he introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you," she replied, bowing to them. She decided that it was best not to tell them that she had seen them before, since they'd been unconscious at the time following a Gedoushuu attack.

"So polite and cute," Masato gushed.

"Wow, so you're the one that gets Chiaki all flustered," Kouji said. "He can't stop talking about you."

"Oi, guys, knock it off," Chiaki said, feeling his face redden.

"Hey, what's in the box?" Masato asked, pointing at it.

"Kotoha made me some chocolates," he replied. "She made them herself." He smiled at her.

"Whoa, wait. Did you get honmei-choco?" Masato then asked, a look of envy creeping into his features as Chiaki nodded.

"Damn, Chiaki, how did you get so lucky? You'll have to tell us your secret," said Kouji, smirking as he elbowed Chiaki in the ribs as Kotoha blushed.

"You didn't come from the station on your own did you?" Chiaki asked, trying to ignore his friends.

"No, I came with Mako," she replied.

"Nee-san? Where is she?"

"She's – oh, oh!" Kotoha suddenly cried, running back towards the entrance.

"Hey, Kotoha, wait up!" Chiaki yelled before running after her, leaving his friends sat on the bench.

"Yeah, see you later," Kouji muttered sarcastically.

"Damn," Masato mumbled, leaning back.

XxX

"I'm so sorry, Mako," Kotoha apologised, bowing to her friend.

"It's fine," Mako replied, though she was still frowning. She turned to Chiaki. "How have you been?"

"Good," Chiaki replied. "You?"

"Not too bad," Mako said. "It's nice being back here though." She thought for a moment, remembering all of them being together. "So, now that you're here, shall we head back to the mansion?"

"Yeah, but hang on a minute, I need to say bye to my friends," Chiaki replied, before leading them back to where Kouji and Masato were still sat.

"You finally remembered us then," Kouji said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Chiaki replied. "Anyway, I want to introduce you guys to Mako. Mako, this is Kouji and Masato."

"Nice to meet you," Mako said, smiling.

"Yeah, you too," Masato replied.

Kouji on the other hand stared at Mako, his mouth slightly open. "Damn, Chiaki," he eventually said, "how are you so lucky to know such beautiful girls?"

Mako blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's a secret," he replied. He turned to the two girls. "I guess we should head back now, they're going to be expecting us," he said. "See you guys later," he then said to his friends, giving them a wave as he, Kotoha and Mako headed back out of the campus.

"Hope to see you again soon, Mako!" Kouji yelled. "Oww!" he cried as Masato elbowed him.

"You're friends are really nice," Kotoha said as Chiaki wrapped an arm around her.

"They're alright," he said before turning to Mako, "though I think Kouji might like you, Nee-san."

Mako blushed even more.

XxX

They arrived back at the Shiba mansion, to see Takeru, Ryunosuke and Hikoma waiting for them. Upon seeing the two girls, Ryunosuke leapt to his feet.

"Mako! Kotoha!" he cried running over to them and pulling them both into a tight hug. "It's been too long!"

"Ryunosuke – can't – breathe!" Mako gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Ryunosuke loosened his grip. "It's great to see you two again."

"It's good to see you again too, all of you," Kotoha replied. She bowed to him and then to Hikoma and Takeru.

"Welcome back," Hikoma said.

Takeru, meanwhile, was staring at Mako, a small smile on his face. Mako noticed his gaze and she felt her cheeks reddening slightly. A small cough from Hikoma made Takeru realise what he was doing and he diverted his eyes.

"It's a shame Genta couldn't make it," Kotoha said sadly, noting the missing sixth Shinkenger.

"Yeah, he said that he was too busy to leave," Hikoma replied.

Kotoha sat down, sighing. "It would have been nice if the six of us had been together," she said. Chiaki sat next her and she sighed once more before resting her head on his shoulder, entwining their fingers.

"So, Chiaki, did you get anything for Valentine's day?" Ryunosuke asked and Kotoha blushed.

"Uh, yeah, I did," he replied, also beginning to blush.

"So, what did you get?"

"Chocolate. Kotoha made it." He smiled at her.

"Have you tried any yet? Is she a better cook than Mako?"

"No, I haven't. And what's with all the questions?"

"Just curious." Ryunosuke sat down opposite them. "So..."

"So what?"

"So are you going to try one?"

Kotoha lifted her head at Ryunosuke's words and stared at Chiaki expectantly.

"I – uh –" He looked at Kotoha, uncertain as to what to do. When she continued to stare at him, he took the box from his bag and opened it. Ryunosuke rushed over and peered inside, while Takeru and Hikoma had also crept closer to have a look. Inside where ten small chocolates covered in white mochi, each with a small pink heart decorated on the top.

"Cute," Ryunosuke commented, making Kotoha redden once more.

Hesitantly, Chiaki took one of them out and swallowed before taking a bite. He chewed on it for a few moments before swallowing it. Takeru, Ryunosuke, Hikoma and Mako all leaned in closer to hear his verdict; whist Kotoha nervously chewed her bottom lip.

"Wow," he eventually said, smiling, "that was really nice."

"Really?" Kotoha smiled, happily.

"Yeah, really. I can't believe you made these."

"Well, Mako did help," Kotoha replied.

"Mako helped!" Chiaki suddenly chocked and coughed. Kotoha patted his back, worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he gasped, once he had recovered.

Mako frowned at him. "My cooking really isn't that bad," she said.

Everyone except Kotoha pointedly looked away and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Anyway, what did you put in this? I think I could taste mint."

"Oh, I found some green cherries," Kotoha replied happily.

"Green cherries? Are you sure they weren't poisonous," Ryunosuke asked.

Kotoha shook her head. "Nope. I asked the shop assistant and she said that the green ones had a mint taste to them."

Chiaki nodded. "Well, they taste amazing. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"So, do you two have any plans for this evening?" Takeru asked, making the couple break apart and Chiaki looked at Kotoha.

"Um, I thought, if it's alright, I thought we'd go out," Kotoha said to Chiaki, blushing. "We've never really been on a date, so I thought..."

Chiaki swallowed. "I hadn't booked anything," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Which is why," Mako interrupted, "I took care of it." Both Chiaki and Kotoha looked at her surprised.

"Nee-san..."

"See it as my gift to you," she replied, smiling.

Kotoha stood up and hugged her. "Thank you."

XxX

Kotoha stared at the clothes she had thrown out of her bag and sighed. None of it was good enough to wear on a date, all of it too casual. _I can't wear any of this!_ She thought, picking up her oversized 'Hug Me' t-shirt. She mentally kicked herself for having not brought anything else, considering she had been hoping for him to take her out.

There was a knock on her door.

"I'm not ready!" she called, thinking that it was Chiaki.

"It's Mako," came the reply and Kotoha went and opened the door to let her in. She was carrying a thin, long bag. "You not even dressed yet!"

Kotoha shuffled her feet, embarrassed. "I don't have anything to wear," she admitted.

Mako sighed. "That's why I brought this."

On closer inspection, Kotoha realised that it was a dress bag. Mako unzipped it to reveal a pale yellow, short sleeved, crew neck dress, which flared out at the skirt.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she gushed, taking it out of the bag, holding it against herself.

Mako smiled. "I thought it would suit you."

Kotoha turned back to face Mako. "Thank you," she said. "You've done so much for the two of us."

Mako shook her head. "No, I'm happy to do it."

Her friend placed her new dress carefully on top of her other clothes before rummaging through her bag. "Here," she eventually said holding out a box to her.

"What's this?"

"Well, I thought that I'd save some of these for you to give to someone," Kotoha replied.

"But I-"

"I know there's someone you like," she interrupted. "Just give them to him."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"You sound like me," Kotoha remarked. "You'll never know unless you try."

Mako hesitantly took the box. "Thank you."

XxX

Chiaki paced up and down the meeting room in the mansion. Takeru, Ryunosuke and Hikoma were with him, their eyes following him.

"Where is she?" Chiaki asked for the tenth time.

"She'll be here," Takeru replied, trying to reassure him.

"What if she changed her mind? I mean we've never been on a date before."

"I expect she's still getting ready," Ryunosuke replied. "She is a girl after all."

"You were saying?" Mako's voice said, startling them.

They all turned and Chiaki's jaw dropped upon seeing Kotoha. She looked at him, a small smile of her lips, as she stood nervously.

"You look... you look... wow!" Chiaki stuttered, taking steps towards her, staring at her. She was wearing the yellow dress, with yellow heels. Her hair was loosely curled, one side clipped back by a yellow flower.

She giggled lightly. "Thank you." She then took a moment to look at his attire. "I've never seen you look so smart before," she commented, beholding his smart black trousers and jacket with a white shirt.

"Is that a good thing?"

She nodded. "I like it."

As soon as he was next to her, he kissed her deeply, tasting her strawberry lip gloss on his lips. "You really are beautiful, Hanaori Kotoha," he said, touching her forehead with his own.

"And you are truly handsome," she replied, gently tugging on his shirt.

Ryunosuke cleared his throat, reminding the couple that they weren't alone. They moved apart and said goodnight to them before leaving the mansion.

"I hope they have a good time," Ryunosuke then said.

"I'm sure they will," Mako said, smiling happily, though at the same time she felt disappointed that it wasn't her going on a date.

Takeru noticed the sadness in her eyes and sighed.

XxX

Chiaki and Kotoha arrived at the restaurant to find it decked out in red, pink and white flowers and decorations, romantic songs and music playing. They were seated and served. Chiaki leaned across the table, taking her hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb. Kotoha smiled happily at the gesture.

"This was really nice of Mako," Kotoha said.

"Yeah." Chiaki couldn't stop staring at her.

"I kind of feel bad for her," she continued. "It's a shame she doesn't have anybody to spend tonight with."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed the way Takeru's being looking at her since the two of you came back? It's how I used to look at you."

"And how is that?" Kotoha tilted her head slightly with curiosity.

"With love."

"And you don't look at me like that anymore?" Kotoha's expression turned serious.

"I – uh – I – that's not what I meant!" She frowned at him. "I meant before I had you. Of course I still look at you like that! I love you!"

"Prove it."

Chiaki stood up and walked around to her. He leaned down and, cupping her head in his hands, kissed her, more passionately than he ever had. Kotoha responded, placing one hand on his cheek, the other moving around his neck. They broke apart hesitantly, neither of them wanting to and Kotoha giggled.

"That was amazing," she said quietly. "But," she looked directly into his eyes. "I was kidding."

Chiaki stared at her, lost at what she had just said. Her smile widened at his surprise.

"You were joking?"

"Sorry, it was just too easy."

He shook his head, before lightly kissing her and sitting back in his seat, still in a slight state of disbelief. She giggled.

After they had finished their meal, they left the restaurant and walked down the street. There was a slight breeze in the air and Kotoha shivered as it made contact with her skin.

"I knew I should have brought a jacket," she said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to keep warm.

Chiaki took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Maybe Nee-san planned for this moment," he said. "It wouldn't surprise me if Nee-san deliberately didn't give you a jacket, because then I couldn't have done this," he added, wrapping his arm tightly around her.

They continued walking down the street, until he stopped them at a small booth selling roses and selected a mixture of red and yellow ones. He handed them to Kotoha, who smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day," he said, once more kissing her.

"Happy Valentine's day," she replied, lightly kissing him before they headed back to the Shiba mansion, hand in hand.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So originally, this was just going to be a Chiaki/Kotoha story, but then I decided that I wanted the others to be in it, but sorry, no Genta. I didn't know how to fit him in. Anyway, I decided that Mako would be visiting from Hawaii and she (rather than Mitsuba) would help make the chocolates. So this then opened the door for hints of Mako and Takeru.

Also, Masato & Kouji are, of course, Chiaki's friends from episode 3.

_**Story Song:**_ Love You More

_**Artist:**_ JLS

_**Chapter Song:**_ Chocolate Love

_**Artist: **_SNSD


	2. Act II: Wherever You Will Go

_**A/N:**_ Here's the White Day chapter to this story.

I had to re-edit some (but luckily not a lot) after reading Crystal Blue Montana's, but hopefully, they're still different enough for you to enjoy this ^_^

_**Act II:**_ Wherever You Will Go

Chiaki sat on the steps outside the Hanaori household. Neither Kotoha nor her sister, Mitsuba, were home. Kotoha, he had guessed, was still at school and he was unsure of where Mitsuba was, hence the reason he was sitting on the wooden steps.

It was a month after Valentine's Day, making that day White Day, and Chiaki had thought long and hard as what to get Kotoha in return for the home-made honmei chocolates she had given him. He had eventually, with some help from Takeru, who was also buying a present, had decided upon a four leaf clover pendant and had had it personalised with her Shinkenger emblem of Earth on one side and his Wood one of the other. He had also brought her a matching charm bracelet. The charms on it alternated between their respective symbols, a four leaf clover and a flute. The gift was now in a small box in his pocket, along with something else that he was nervous about giving her.

He sighed as he leaned back, resting on his hands as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He was glad that he had the week off from university and was looking forward to spending another week with Kotoha. His mind drifted back to previous month when she had surprised him by showing up at his school and then Mako surprising the both of them by arranging a date for the two of them. He had beaten himself up about it afterwards for having realised that he should have arranged it, but he knew that Kotoha didn't care. As long as she was with him, she was happy. They had spent the next couple of days together, even though he had classes which he had to attend, she came to see him during his breaks and in the evening they tried to have as much alone time as possible, something that was difficult since both she and Mako were staying at the Shiba mansion and the five of them were constantly together, catching up.

Kotoha had returned to Kyoto a couple of days later, whist Mako remained in Tokyo. Chiaki had escorted her to the train station and both of them were teary-eyed as they said goodbye. He had kissed her, reminding her that she would seem him the following month. She had held him tightly and was filled with regret when she had to board her train.

The sound of footsteps approaching startled him and he lifted his head to see Kotoha approaching, dressed in her uniform, her head lowered. He sat up; concerned that she appeared to be depressed. As she approached the house, she slowly lifted her head and stopped, letting out a gasp of surprise to see Chiaki sitting on the steps.

"Ch-Chiaki!" she cried running over to him, throwing her arms around him. He held her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied, stroking the back of her head, breathing her in. After a couple more moments, he pushed her back and kissed her. Once they'd broken apart, he reached into his pocket and took out a small box. "Happy White Day," he said, handing it to her as she sat next to him on the steps.

She looked up at him, smiling as she took it. "Thank you," she said as she opened it. She gasped as she lifted the pendent out by its chain and then looked at the charm bracelet. "They're so beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you," he replied and she blushed as her smile widened. "Here." Chiaki took the pendent from her and she turned away from him, lifting her hair out of the way as she did so. He clasped the necklace around her neck and she let out a gentle sigh as she felt his fingertips ghost along the base of her neck, sending shivers down her spine and she resisted the temptation to groan out loud when she felt him gently kiss the nook of her neck. She then turned back around to face him, staring at the necklace between her fingers.

"It's so beautiful," she said again. She then looked up at him with a serious expression. "But it must have cost you a lot."

He shook his head. "No," he said quietly, "you're worth it." He wrapped the bracelet around her wrist. His fingers brushed the smooth, soft skin under her wrist. She sighed again, closing her eyes as he tenderly massaged her wrist, gently pressing down on her pressure points. It was moments like these that made her realise how in love with him she was. She let out another soft sigh before opening her eyes to see him smiling contentedly at her.

She reached up and cradled his face in her hands as she stared into his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered before gently, yet passionately pressing her lips against his. He returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him.

They broke apart and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly against him, taking his other hand holding onto hers, their fingers entwined together.

"Have you heard from Mako?" Chiaki quietly asked her.

Kotoha nodded. "She said that she'd received a gift from Tono-sama, but that she was going to wait until today to open it."

"I still can't believe those two got together," he replied, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm happy for her, for them," she said. "After everything they've done for us, it's about time they had some happiness."

"Yeah." He sighed and looked up at the sky, watching it redden as the sun began to set. "It really is beautiful here."

"You get used to it," she replied sadly and he frowned at her change of tone and remembered her expression when she had arrived.

"Hey, Kotoha," he began; she lifted her head to look at him, "why did you look sad when you arrived back here?"

"It doesn't matter," she responded, lowering her head.

"It matters to me." He stood up, stepping off of the steps and crouched down in front of her, he didn't notice the small box that had fallen out of his pocket. "It matters to me," he repeated in a softer tone and she slowly lifted her head. He was surprised to see that her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's stupid."

"Tell me." He reached out, taking both of her hands in his, holding them gently.

She sighed and lowered her head again, biting her lip. "Most of the girls in my class were teasing me with their gifts. They said that I wouldn't be getting anything. I told them that you were coming down, but they didn't believe me. They said that you'd have found someone else, that you didn't love me." She slowly looked back up at him. "It really got to me, what they said. It got me scared that you wouldn't be coming."

Chiaki sighed and placed one of his hands of the side of her face, his fingers running through her hair as he did so. "I would always come," he replied, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, before holding her tightly against him. "I love you." He knew that having a long distance relationship was hard for her. It was hard for both of them. His thoughts drifted to the other gift in his pocket and continued his debate as to whether or not to give it to her. If he gave it to her now, it would keep her mind at ease that he would always be with her, but then again, it might be a step in their relationship that she wasn't ready for or didn't want. He suddenly felt Kotoha shiver against him, bringing back his focus.

"Chiaki," she said quietly, looking up at him, "I think we should go inside."

He nodded in response, standing up and holding his hand out to her. He felt disappointed in the way things were turning out. He didn't like to see her sad and depressed. It wasn't right.

Kotoha led him up the steps, but she soon stopped and knelt down.

"What is it?" he asked, crouching next to her.

Kotoha picked up the small box that had been in his pocket earlier, she looked at the tag and realised that it was for her. "I thought you'd given me my gift," she said to him, curiously staring at the box.

Chiaki's heartbeat sped up as he swallowed nervously. He hadn't realised that he'd dropped it and he knew he couldn't stop her from opening it. He watched as she slowly opened it. It was another jewellery box. She prised the lid open and let out a gasp, her head quickly shooting up to look at him, a look of shock and amazement written in her features.

"Chiaki," she gasped, now at a loss for words as she looked at him.

"I-uh-I..." He didn't know what to say as they looked at each other. She continued to stare at him and he eventually cleared his throat. "I, I know that this hasn't been easy for you, me being in Tokyo and you here, and I've been thinking about it for a while now and um..." He watched as her eyes flickered back to the box before up at his and he saw the shock disappear from her face, only to be replaced by anticipation as her eyes widened even more. "It's not like I'm asking you to marry me, because I'm not." He saw disappointment fill her eyes and he quickly continued, "Yet. But," he took the box from her and took the simple silver ring from it, holding it out to her. Her eyes began to sparkle with hope and she felt tears begin to form as she raised her hand to her mouth. "But I wanted to give you this so that you know that I love you and that I'll wait for you."

Kotoha let out a small laugh as her face lit up with happiness at his words. She held her hand out to him and he placed the ring on her finger.

"I will always wait for you," he said, leaning in and kissing her.

"Chiaki," she whispered, once they had separated. She looked at the ring before looking up at him. "Does this mean...?"

"It's a promise ring," he said. "It means that no matter what I'll always love you and be with you and hopefully, one day, when we've both finished with school, we could get married." He said the last sentence nervously.

Kotoha let out a giggle at his tone, before leaning up and cupping his face. "Definitely," she said.

He stared at her, eyes wide with surprise that she had agreed to marry him in the future. Her smile widened as she watched him as he overcame his shock and she let out another giggle. He then lifted his hands, touching her face as he brought her closer to him. They both smiled happily before they kissed once more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Happy White Day.

And on another note, my thoughts, prayers and wishes are with the people of Japan and all those affected by the earthquake and tsunami.

_**Song:**_ Wherever You Will Go

_**Artist:**_ The Calling


End file.
